Porque el no tenia un corazón de hielo, solo tenia escarcha sobre el
by paradise cat
Summary: Prometió volver y volvió pero era tarde.


**Holo, bien aquí estamos otra vez con algo Helsa en la semana rompe corazones.**

Recommendable escuchar: How Regina Spektor  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Disney, cualquier similitud con otra historia es coincidencia:)

_Oneshot_

Hacia tanto que no pisaba aquellas tierras que un día quiso tomar como suyas, la última vez que se despidió de ellas se fue de un amanera triste pero el sabia que volvería asi lo había prometido, aunque ahora volvía ya era tarde.

Camino por las calles adoquinadas donde toda la gente se arremolinaba dando los últimos de talles para que todo seas perfecto, niños quejándose por los trajes para la ocasión, han vuelto a poner ese enorme adorno pero esta vez es en colores blancos y morados en la sima flores blancas. Paso junto al puesto de flores de Lourdes una de sus amigas en Arendelle de las pocas que no lo trataron tan mal en su estadía de hace 4 años, cuando llego como un sirviente.

-Ya falta poco, apúrate- grito Lourdes a su ayudante, un joven enclenque de cabellos castaños llevaban unos arreglos de rosas blancas y hortensias azules se notaba que apenas los podía ya que se encontraban en macetas de mármol.

Hans se acerco para ayudar al pobre muchacho y poder hablar con su amiga aunque en realidad quería saber cómo estaba la situación, le hizo una seña al muchacho para que parara y le diera el arreglo antes de que terminara hecho añicos.

-Puedes irte- le dijo y el gustoso agradeció para irse de nuevo a la florería- Lourdes- Grito para llamar la atención de la muchacha, ella voltio.

-Donde está el idiota de James- pregunto la castaña de ojos verdes como los de el- le descontare la paga, baja eso y tráelo aquí - dijo refiriéndose al arreglo.

-También me alegra verte- dijo sarcásticamente y ella le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-No deberías de estar aquí- le dijo en tono serio- si sabes que ella se va a…- Ella sabia sus sentimientos hacia la soberana, fue su fiel confidente.

-Lo sé- respondió cabizbajo- es por eso que vine, no quiero que lo haga.

-Hans, se razonable pasaron 4 años desde que te fuiste- le dijo la muchacha- era obvio que no te esperaría, todos quieren ser amados- Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, pero no se daría por vencida tan pronto.

-Pero las promesas se cumplen, yo vengo a cumplir la mía- respondió.

-Hans ella está feliz, ¿Quieres arruinar su felicidad?- le pregunto.

-¿Y si yo soy su felicidad? fue lo último que dijo y dejo el arreglo de flores en el suelo no sin antes tomar una rosa blanca, sus favoritas recordó.

Lourdes lo vio marcharse, esperaba que su amigo no se llevara una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

La habitación repleta de mujeres unas la maquillaban otras acomodaban el vestido color blanco corte imperio, muy sencillo se sujetaba de los hombros dejándolos al descubierto la parte del busto tenia bordados plateados, la falda caía en diferentes capas formando una pequeña cola. Totalmente perfecta.

Su cabello platinado fue recogido en un moño Italiano, adornado con flores azules y un broche de blanca que sujetaba el velo con pequeños destellos. Una vez que terminaron de arreglarla todas se marcharon exceptuando a su doncella.

-Su majestad- su doncella Beth hizo una reverencia y le entrego el precioso bouquet de rosas blancas- luce hermosa su majestad.

-Gracias Beth, ¿sabes si todo está listo ya?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me parece que si La princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff ya se encuentran en la Iglesia- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Bien creo que solo falto yo, Kai será quien me entregue ¿el ya está listo?

-Claro su majestad el está en el carruaje en su espera- tenía ganas de reír, la reina parecía nerviosa como una niña pequeña.

-Bien creo que ya es la hora- se voltio a ver por última vez al espejo, y un recuerdo de él se vino a su mente pensó en la promesa de hace cuatro años. La promesa que él no cumplió todo pudo ser diferente pero no lo es y jamás lo será.

Tocaron la puerta y Beth se apresuro a abrir, su rostro formo una expresión de sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo en la puerta. Elsa al parecer aun no se había percatado de su presencia ya que aun seguía viéndose al espejo.

-¿Beth que sucede?- preguntó al ver que su doncella se había quedado callada, voltio y pudo verlo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el pelirrojo de traje azul y botas color negro en su puerta sonriéndole con dulzura pero su mirada parecía apagada en las manos las rosas blancas.

-Elsa me permites unos minutos- pregunto con voz calmada dejando las flores en unja cómoda cerca de la entrada, ella asintió y Beth salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Hans- suspiro, no sabía que decir- no deberías de estar aquí- le dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

-Elsa necesito que me escuches- le dijo acercándose un poco mas- se que te falle, pero tiene una explicación yo quiero…

-Basta- lo interrumpió- no quiero explicaciones, no quiero escuchar mentiras.

-No voy a mentirte, recuerdos lo que te prometí quiero cumplirlo- le dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza su pequeña y fría mano.

-¿Cumplirlo?- pregunto casi en tono de burla- Hans pasaron cuatro años y justo el día de mi boda vienes y quieres cumplir.

-Elsa, yo quería ser merecedor de ti, de tu amor- le contesto, diablos se estaba quebrando por dentro.

- Y por eso te marchaste- le pregunto, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse brillosos- ya lo eras, te fuiste siendo mi todo Hans.

-Entonces ¿ya no soy merecedor de tu amor?- pregunto desesperado- ¿Ya no me amas Elsa?- soltó dos lagrimas, le dolía todo esto y dolió mas cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hans, yo amo a Erick- contesto en un susurro sus ojos acuosos lo miraron, no quería verlo llorar.

-Soy un imbécil- dijo tratando de hacer reír a la rubia.

-Lo eres- contesto, tomo una de las manos del pelirrojo y beso la palma- Hans siempre estarás aquí- y señalo su corazón- te quiero amigo.

-¿A un seguiremos siendo amigos?- pregunto, por lo menos tendrían eso ella asintió.

-Claro Westergard- contesto sonriendo de lado una sonrisa tan de él, con un pulgar seco las lagrimas que se escaparon y terminaron en su mejilla. Sus miradas se encontraron y asi se quedaron sin darse cuenta de que se hacía tarde.

-Su majestad- entro Beth a la habitación- se le hace tarde.

-Entiendo Beth, gracias dile que bajara en un momento- respondió desviando la mirada de los luceros verdes de Hans- Hans m tengo que ir.

-Entiendo Elsa- respondió- prométeme que serás feliz- y le extendió el meñique.

-Lo prometo- y entrelazo su pequeño meñique con el de él.

-Bien ya es hora, ¿bajas conmigo?- le extendió su brazo y él lo tomo riéndose.

Ambos bajaron hasta la entrada del castillo, caminaron en silencio a lo lejos pudieron divisar el carruaje blanco dentro de él se encontraba Kai.

-Te veré en la iglesia lo prometo- le dijo soltando su brazo, se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

-Sabes Hans, tú no tienes un corazón de hilo- le dijo antes de subir al carruaje y aunque ella se lo había dicho antes, quería repetídselo.

-Lo sé Elsa- y vio como se alejaba, tendría que correr para llegar con su amiga, ¿o tal vez no? esta vez no la defraudaría. Estaría ahí con ella aunque fuese su boda y el no fuera el novio, corrió a los establos y tomo uno de los caballos que se encontraban en el/ y salió disparado a la iglesia donde se casaría ella.

* * *

Elsa reflexiono cada una de las palabras de Hans, El si fue merecedor de su amo y como había dicho el se fue siendo su todo, le lloro las noches en su espera y se mantuvo aun esperanzada de que el volviera. Pero eso no sucedió sino cuatro años después y justo antes de su boda con la persona que logro sacar esa estaca enterrada en su corazón o tal vez la mayoría de ella.

-Su majestad, ¿Esta lista?- pregunto su fiel mayordomo, una vez que estaban fuera de la Iglesia blanca y con hermosos ventanales, en las afueras se encontraba un pasillo hecho de las maces de mármol. Er totalmente hermoso.

-Si- contesto dando un suspiro y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, comenzaron a avanzar pararon al escuchar el fuerte andar de un caballo. Pudo ver a su sonriente jinete pelirrojo, esta vez si había cumplido su promesa.

-Te dije que vendría- dijo mientras bajaba del caballo, con su mano calmando el desastre que debía ser su cabellera pelirroja la rubia sonrió.

-Majestad se nos hace tarde- La apuro kai quien seguía retrasando la marcha nupcial que anunciaría la llegada y entrada de la Reina.

-Entra primero Hans- le dijo y el obedeció, los guardias que obstruían las puertas de madera le dieron permiso y las abrieron de par en par. Los músicos empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial y todos se pararon pensando que era Elsa, los músicos dejaron de tocar y todos parecían desilusionados al ver que solo era el Anna se quedo sorprendida le dedico una mirada algo confusa entre amistosa y confundida. Kristoff lo saludo moviendo las cejas.

En su estadía como sirviente ellos se habían hecho algo parecido a los amigos y la pelirroja le dio su perdón, no falta decir que fue de mucho tira y afloja para ganárselo. El volteo a ver a Erick el príncipe de Arganth un reino lejano, el era un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y unos intimidantes ojos grises pero se contrarrestaba con amplia sonrisa que tenia estampada en la cara cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial y Elsa hizo su entrada del brazo de Kai.

Se paró el tiempo para él, solo quería verla todo el tiempo posible asi tan bonita, tan perfecta con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que hipnotizan. Unos minutos después cayó en cuenta que estaba sentado en la misma banca que la vez de su coronación y reflexiono sobre todo lo sucedido y todo lo dicho, sonrió con amargura al recordar las palabras de Elsa_ se fue siendo su todo_ y aunque ella no lo diga el _regreso siendo nada._

Y como dijo Elsa él no tenía un corazón de hielo, solo tenía escarcha sobre él.

**Hola, Quiero aclarar que la frase final Hans es el que la completa (solo tenía escarcha sobre el). La verdad se me da mejor el drama o eso creo por eso escribo estos Oneshot:).**

**Saludos a todos en general. Nos vemos en el próximo que tal vez sea un Kristanna obvio con esta temática.**

**-Paradise Cat**


End file.
